


It'll be His First Love 'Till His First Love Comes Along

by dancingsweetheart129



Series: Football AU [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, empty nest angst, football au, slight angst, well not empty but first bird flying the nest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: Tim was lost in thought long enough to not notice a whistle being blown, but when he saw the pile of teenagers getting up from the tackle, he noticed number 17 still crumpled on the field.“Conner, that’s Jack,” He said, ready to jump out of his seat.“He’s okay,” Kon said, patting Tim’s arm to calm him down. But even he started to worry when Jack continued to not get up and a few more refs came running over to check on the boy.





	It'll be His First Love 'Till His First Love Comes Along

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was done with this AU, apparently I lied. I went to a homecoming game, and I wanted to write their kids a bit older. Also, Tim loving his babies. That's all I ever want in life is Tim loving his babies.

Homecoming was Tim’s favorite time of year.

Fall was always his favorite season, though football season also meant Kon was away more, but it meant he also got to see his man out on the field and on television and the separation meant there was plenty of love when they were together again.

Plus, fall meant his kids were back in school, and even though Jack really wasn’t in his hair much anymore, Martha was in 8th grade, and that was just all kinds of hormones that Tim wasn’t ready for.

And this would be their last homecoming with a player on the field.

Jack had been playing for varsity since he was a sophomore, and being football parents was so much fun. He loved having all the boys at the house running around. Martha had so many boys protecting her from the team, he didn’t even worry about her going into high school because the whole team would still be protective of her.

Said daughter was down on the track, since all the cheerleaders were there for the homecoming game. The little girls had already finished their time and filtered into the stands to sit with their parents, but the middle school girls in their hoodies and the older girls in their rain jackets were still down on the track.

Tim and Conner were in the very front on the bleachers. It was drizzling lightly, and the weather was just starting to turn chilly. Conner was in a red and black hat, as well as a hoodie he had gotten from the school store with the name on the front. Tim was wearing a school t-shirt with a long-sleeved shirt under it, as well as a jacket over his arms. He also had red gloves. They were proudly representing the school.

It hurt a little that Jack was a senior, he’d be going away to play college ball in a year, but the two of them would still get to see the games because Martha planned on going out for cheer.

He was going to miss being a football parent though, their house was the favorite of the other players. He didn’t know if he was prepared to be the cheer house full of teenage girls.

Tim was lost in thought long enough to not notice a whistle being blown, but when he saw the pile of teenagers getting up from the tackle, he noticed number 17 still crumpled on the field.

“Conner, that’s Jack,” He said, ready to jump out of his seat.

“He’s okay,” Kon said, patting Tim’s arm to calm him down. But even he started to worry when Jack continued to not get up and a few more refs came running over to check on the boy.

Tim glanced down and saw that the cheerleaders were now kneeling, a tradition when a player was hurt, except two. Martha was standing up covering her mouth with both hands, Tim could see her shaking. He wanted to call her up to the stands but he didn’t want to draw attention to her.

The other girl he recognized from the cheer team, pretty, straight, sandy blond hair partially up in a big bow. She was one of the fliers, very small. She had a hand over her mouth and the other wrapped around her ribcage.

“Babe, he’s not getting up,” Tim repeated, watching as one of the paramedics came running onto the field. “I should go down there.”

“Tim, you’re gonna embarrass him, he’s fine,” Kon said, but even his voice sounded a little worried. Jack wasn’t just not getting up, he wasn’t moving.

“That’s my baby boy, I don’t care,” Tim said, and before Kon could grab him he was running down the side of the bleachers and down onto the track to stand by the cheerleaders. He saw that Jack was finally stirring, but he was still down. Another paramedic came over and Jack waved them off as he got to his feet slowly, limping on his right foot. He didn’t seem to be able to put any weight on it, and the coach looped an arm around him to help him.

Tim glanced down as the blond girl started striding past, heading to go around the track to where the ambulance was, where they were taking Jack. Martha was turning and following her, and Tim took that as his cue to start heading over there as well.

He glanced up and saw Kon getting out of his seat too.

By the time he got to the ambulance, Jack was already sitting on the cot in the back, rubbing at his head.

“Honey, are you okay?” Tim asked, stepping inside, ignoring a glare from the paramedic. He leaned down to kiss Jack’s forehead. “Look at me, Sweetheart.”

Jack looked up slowly, his eyes looked a little glassy and unfocused, and his pupils were a little dilated.

“Dad?” He asked, blinking a few times. “My head hurts.”

“I think you’ve got a concussion, buddy,” Tim said, pursing his lips.

“Dad is Jack okay?” Martha asked from outside of the ambulance where she was waiting, clinging to Kon’s side. Tim could see tears in her eyes, knew she was scared. It was scary when they would see Conner get hurt, even just get tackled. Before he retired she would cry every time he got sacked.

“He’ll be fine, he’s just a little shaken up right now,” Tim nodded, letting Jack’s chin go. “Sweetheart, can you tell me how old you are?”

“17?” Jack asked, and Tim nodded. “Dad, I’m dizzy.”

“I know, Sweetheart. We’re going to get you checked out at the hospital, okay?” Tim asked, and Jack blinked heavily at him twice before nodding.

“My ankle hurts,” he said, slowly turning his head to look down at his foot near the entrance to the ambulance. He blinked a few times again when he saw Conner, Martha and the cheerleader Tim still didn’t know.

“Abigail?” He asked, and the girl perked up, taking that as an invitation to clamber up into the ambulance and stand on his other side, opposite Tim. “You’re not with the squad.”

“Well, you’re more important than the squad,” she said, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Standing, he would tower over her, but sitting, he was a little bit shorter. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Tim smiled in spite of the situation, just a little. He remembered Conner saying something similar to him when he got hurt.

“Jack, Honey, I need you to look at me for a minute, okay?” Tim said, interrupting their oogling at each other as Jack turned his head. “We’re going to go to the hospital now, okay?”

“Dad, don’t leave me,” Jack said, and Tim was sure that if he were more coherent he wouldn’t have said that, especially not in front of a girl whom he may like, but it warmed Tim’s heart a little to feel Jack grasping at his arm to keep him close.

“No, Sweetheart, I’m staying with you, okay? I’m going to ride in the ambulance with you,” Tim said, brushing some of his hair back out of his face. “Everything’s going to be fine. Your father and Martha are going to follow us in the car.”

“Okay,” Jack nodded.

“Let me just say goodbye to them really quick and then we’ll go,” Tim said, giving him a kiss on the forehead before turning to let the two teens say goodbye. “I think he’s got a concussion, and his ankle is pretty bad looking.”

“We’ll follow behind,” Kon nodded, knowing the drill. “Good thing he’s got my hard head.”

“Well, he’s also got your lovesick face,” Tim teased, nodding towards the ambulance where Jack was holding onto one of Abigail’s hands, beaming up at her like the sun orbited her.

“Well would you look at that,” Kon said, giving Tim that same smile. “Guess we’ll have to have a talk when he’s a bit more coherent.”

Tim turned when he heard Abigail’s shoes hit the track, striding over to them and pausing uncomfortably.

“Abigail?” Tim asked, and she nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “As long as your parents don’t mind, you can ride with Mr. Kent to the hospital, okay? I’m sure Jack would feel better having you there.”

“Really?” She asked, and Kon nodded. “Thank you Mr. Drake, and you too, Mr. Kent.”

“Our pleasure,” Tim said before hopping up into the ambulance and letting the paramedic close the door.

* * *

 

Abigail and Martha were going down to the cafeteria to get something to eat before Conner took them both home for the night. The doctors wanted to keep Jack overnight to monitor him, and Tim wasn’t leaving his side. Even now, he was curled up in the bed with him while he answered some worried texts on his phone.

“How are you feeling, Jackers?” Kon asked as he strode in after having called his parents.

“My head still kinda hurts,” He shrugged. He was becoming more coherent, and the two were getting less worried. “Thanks for staying with me.”

“Honey, nothing could keep me away,” Tim said, kissing his forehead. “I’m just glad you’re okay, you scared us.”

“No, you scared Dad,” Kon corrected with an eye roll. “I was just mildly worried.”

“I scared Martha too,” Jack mumbled, and Tim carded a hand through his hair. “Is she okay, Daddy?”

Tim’s heart swelled a little at that. He usually didn’t call Kon ‘daddy’ anymore, mostly when no one was around. He didn’t even say it in front of Martha.

“She’s okay, Bud,” Kon nodded. “You sure scared that girl, too.”

“Speaking of which, Sweetheart, can we talk about Abigail?” Tim asked, and Jack’s face flushed. “How come we’ve never heard of her?”

“I don’t know,” Jack shrugged. “She and I have been texting and talking, but like, we’re not dating or anything.”

“Do you want to date her?” Kon asked, sitting at the foot of the bed by Tim’s feet.

“I don’t know,” their son shrugged again. “She’s pretty cool.”

“She seems to like you a lot,” Tim said, and Jack shrugged for a third time. Teenagers were so expressive. “Well, just remember the rules.”

“No friends over when you’re not home unless I ask first and no girls in my room?” Jack asked, and Tim nodded. “I know, Dad.”

“Okay,” Tim kissed his forehead. “And you remember what we said about sex, I hope.”

“Don’t?” Jack asked with a chuckle. “Come on, guys, I’m not gonna. We’re not even dating.”

“I know, Sweetheart, but I just want you to remember to be safe, okay?” Tim asked, and Kon pat his good leg under the blanket.

“And don’t do it to make yourself look cool,” Kon added.

“Yeah, look at Daddy, he’s had plenty of sex and he’s not cool at all,” Tim giggled.

“Oh, gross!” Jack cried, covering his ears. “I’m injured, I can’t run away, don’t torture me.”

* * *

 

Tim was busying himself making lunch for the three kids under their roof.

Jack and Abigail were cuddled under a blanket on the couch, Jack’s foot propped up on a pillow on the coffee table. Martha was asking Abigail all kinds of cheer questions, and though Jack was annoyed and told his sister to buzz off, the blond waved him off and continued talking.

Tim could tell he wanted a little time alone with Abigail to talk.

“How’s it going?” Kon asked as he strode in from outside, having just raked up the leaves. Krypto lumbered after him, not nearly as energetic as he had been once but 13-year-old labs seldom were.

“Look for yourself,” Tim said, nodding towards the living room. Jack had his arm around Abigail’s shoulders, the two of them pressed against each other on the couch under one of the many Bronco blankets they owned. “Martha, Honey, can you help Daddy with something?”

“What?” Martha asked, sitting up straight in the chair.

“Uh,” Kon eyed Tim. “Can you go run out to the garage and find me the yard bags? Then meet me out back, we’ve got some leaf piles to clean up.”

Martha groaned.

“I can’t wait until your better,” She said, pushing Jack’s head softly as she passed. “Then you can do my chores for as long as I’m doing yours.”

“Move it, young lady,” Tim said, rolling his eyes.

“I’ve gotta go find my glasses, then I’ll meet you outside,” Kon said, heading for the hallway towards the bedrooms.

“Oh, babe, I think I saw them on the bathroom counter,” Tim said following and stopping once they were hidden by the wall from the living room.

“What’s wrong?” Kon whispered, leaning closer to Tim.

“I want to see what happens,” Tim whispered back, waving him off.

“Did you actually see my glasses in the bathroom?” Kon asked, looking at the door to their bedroom at the end of the hall. Tim shushed him.

They could hear some quiet mumbling in the living room for a moment, then the sound of the television volume going up. A laugh track played in the background of the teenaged silence.

Tim took a quick peak around the edge of the wall, smiling back at Kon and waving him over.

They could only see the back of Jack’s head, but it was tilted opposite Abigail’s at the awkward angle that screamed first kiss. He kept his arm around her shoulder, his other hand coming around to hold one of hers.

Kon tugged Tim away first, pulling him towards their bedroom to look for his glasses because he actually didn’t remember where they were.

“Did you see that?” Tim asked, smiling softly. “Our baby boy.”

“He’s growing up, Tim,” Kon leaned in to kiss his forehead. “You going to cry?”

“No,” Tim shook his head, though he wasn’t sure. “I miss him already.”

“I know,” Kon pulled him in for a hug, swaying gently. “Our little boy isn’t so little anymore.”

“I don’t want him to go away to college, Kon, I want him to stay my little guy,” Tim said, his throat constricting. “The one who couldn’t hold a regular football with one hand and who chased Krypto around the yard and who helped me do Martha’s hair in the morning.”

“Okay, we’re gonna cry, right?” Kon asked, and Tim smacked him in the arm. “It’s okay, babe. I know. I’ll miss him too.”

Tim felt tears falling from his eyes, soaking into Kon’s shirt. His husband just held him, shushed him, ran his hands down his back. He couldn’t think of a more calming person than the man he loved. He didn’t know how long they stood there, but it was long enough that Martha came knocking on their door.

“Daddy?” She asked, poking her head in. Her eyes widened when she saw her Dad wiping tears from his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Angel,” Tim said, striding over to her and pulling her in for a hug. She was still so small, taking after Tim, and she fit so well in his arms still. “Go ahead and grab one of the sandwiches I made, I’ll help Daddy clean up the back yard.”

“Really?” She asked.

“Yeah, go have fun,” Tim said, kissing the crown of her head. “I love you, princess.”

“I love you too, Dad,” She said, furrowing her brows at Kon, who just shrugged. She stepped back from the embrace and went back out to the hallway, shutting the door partially behind her.

“You’re helping, huh?” Kon asked, giving Tim a smirk.

“Yeah,” Tim nodded, wiping at his eyes one last time.

“Great,” Kon glanced around their room. “Let’s start with helping me find my glasses.”


End file.
